musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Alexia (Sängerin)
| }} | | | }} | }} }} }} }} }} | Alben = }} }} | Quellen = Hit-Bilanz, deutsche Chart-Singles auf CD-Rom, Taurus Press Alexia in den Austria-Charts Alexia in den Swiss-Charts Alexia in den UK-Charts }} Alexia (Alessia Aquilani, * 19. Mai 1967 in La Spezia, Italien) ist eine Eurodance-Sängerin der späten 1990er und frühen 2000er Jahre. Ihr größter internationaler Hit war 1997 Uh La La La. Biografie Bereits mit vier Jahren nahm Alessia Aquilani an verschiedenen lokalen Musik- und Tanz-Wettbewerben teil und erhielt den Spitznamen 'Little Wonder'. Mit sieben Jahren bekam die Italienerin Klavier- und Gesangsunterricht in der Schule. Ihre bevorzugte Musikrichtung war in dieser Zeit Rhythm and Blues, besonders mochte sie die Songs von Aretha Franklin. Als Aquilani zwölf Jahre alt war, machte sie eine Tanzausbildung und sammelte Erfahrungen vor Live-Publikum. Nach der Schulzeit sang sie in verschiedenen Bands und trat in Diskotheken auf. Ihre Profikarriere begann Ende der 1980er Jahre beim Label Euroenergy, das zu Discomagic gehört. Unter den Namen Alexia Cooper und Lita Beck veröffentlichte sie einige Singles. In dieser Zeit begann die Arbeit mit Roberto Zanetti, der auch als Robyx bekannt wurde, und bei dessen Label DWA (Dance World Attack). Zanettis Schwester Viviana hatte Aquilani bei einem ihrer Diskothekenauftritte gehört und den Kontakt hergestellt. Die Italienerin sang den Background bei Please Don't Go von Double You, einem europaweiten Top-10-Hit 1992. In den folgenden zwei Jahren arbeitete sie u.a. für DiGiLove, Cybernetica, Wegen, Galactica und Fourteen 14 sowie als Sängerin für Ice MC, dessen Titel Think About the Way 1996 Teil des Soundtracks zu Trainspotting wurde. Ice MC ging mit ihr auf europaweite Club-Tour. 1995 veröffentlichte sie die erste Single als 'Alexia', Me & You, die in ihrer Heimat die Chartspitze eroberte. Es folgten Hits, wie Summer is Crazy, Number One (beide Nr. 1 in Italien) und Uh La La La, die sich auch auf ihrem 1997er Debütalbum Fan Club befanden. Das zweite Album The Party, inklusive der Singles Gimme Love, The Music I Like und Keep on Movin, erschien 1998 bei Sony Music. Davon wurden 500 000 Stück verkauft. Das letzte gemeinsame Projekt mit Robyx war das 2000er Album Happy, das in Italien und Asien erfolgreich war. Nach Veröffentlichung einer Greatest-Hits-CD probierte Alexia auch andere Musikstile aus, das Resultat war der Longplayer Mad for Music, der 2001 in Italien erschien. Bis 2009 folgten diverse Veröffentlichungen, hauptsächlich in italienischer Sprache. Diskografie Alben * 1997: Fan Club * 1998: The Party * 1998: Remix Album '98 (nur Polen) * 1999: Happy * 1999: The Best Of (nur Polen) * 2000: The Hits * 2001: Mad for Music * 2002: Alexia * 2003: Il cuore a modo mio * 2004: Gli Occhi Grandi Della Luna * 2005: Da grande * 2009: Ale' * 2010: Stars Singles * 1989: Boy (als Alexia Cooper) * 1992: Let You Go (als Alexia Cooper) * 1995: Me and You (Alexia feat. Double You) * 1996: Summer is Crazy * 1996: Number One * 1997: Hold On * 1997: Uh La La La * 1997: Virtual Reality * 1998: Keep on Movin' * 1998: The Music I Like * 1998: Gimme Love * 1999: Goodbye * 2000: Ti Amo Ti Amo * 2000: Non Ti Dimentichero (Alexia & Gianni Morandi) * 2001: Money Honey * 2001: Summerlovers * 2002: Dimmi Come... * 2002: Ring (als Alexia Khadime) * 2003: Per Dire Di No * 2003: Il Cuore A Modo Mio * 2005: Da Grande * 2009: "WE" is the Power (Alexia feat. Bloom 06) * ????: Don't Know What You Got (Discreet feat. Alexia) Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Alexia bei Discogs (englisch) * Interview mit Alexia (englisch) * Diskografie Schweiz * Biografie bei Taurus Press Kategorie:Italienischer Musiker Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Künstler der elektronischen Tanzmusik Kategorie:Geboren 1967 Kategorie:Frau bg:Алексия (италианска певица) en:Alexia (Italian singer) es:Alexia (cantante) fi:Alexia fr:Alexia it:Alexia la:Alexia (cantrix) nl:Alexia (zangeres) pl:Alessia Aquilani pt:Alexia sv:Alexia Kategorie:Alle Artikel